There were several fishing gloves found in the prior art. But they were all gloves per se, i.e., meant to protect a fisherman's hands from injuries while using a fishing reel, holding a caught fish and/or cutting up one's catch. There is also a well known collection of art pertaining to fish nets in varying shapes and sizes, many extending from poles, walking sticks and/or boat oars. But none of the prior art found showed anything quite like the present invention. Nothing anticipates this device nor renders it an obvious combination from two, non-analogous fields of art: protective gloves and fishing nets.